Phoenix Rising
by sage1997
Summary: Fire is destructive, volatile. It burns everything in it's path, but sometimes if you're lucky, something incredible will rise from the ashes.
1. Allure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Allure**

* * *

The city burned, fire lighting up the night sky. Ashes drifted down like snow. Car alarms went off in the distance. Screams rang out from amongst the debris.

To him, it was a symphony. There was nothing more alluring than the sound of chaos, the sight of burning houses, the smell of singed flesh. Even the taste of the air on his tongue lulled him into rapturous state.

There had been a lot of accidents in Forks lately, more and more each month, the death count going higher and higher, but no one ever questioned it. They didn't want to see the truth. They didn't ask questions and they were happy to pretend there wasn't someone or _something_ stalking their town.

When the fire broke out, no one knew what to do. There was a lot of running around, a lot of panic. No one was organized enough to stop it. So the fire spread to businesses and homes, explosions rocked the air, and the pandemonium began.

Thirteen people died that day. Still no one asked questions.

On the day of the fire he stood on a hill overlooking the city. Awestruck as he took in the horror below, he reveled in it's magnificence. _ He_ was magnificent.

He didn't do it for the blood, he could find that in abundance. No, he did it for the screams and the wails of those caught in the flames. They were ambrosia to his highly sensitive ears.

For years he had been forced to torture and kill, now he lived off of it, _thrived _off their pain. All for one purpose.

He'd seen her once before coming here. Just a little thing at 9 years old. He knew instantly she would be powerful, almost as powerful as him. He had to have her. Jasper knew her power wouldn't come easy, it would only be unlocked once she was free of her humanity. He wasn't talking about Vampirism. The only thing that could free the potential hidden within the girl was the destruction of her life and loved ones. _He_ _needed__ to break her._

She would hate him while she was human That much was sure, but when she was turned and the shackles of humanity were no longer with her, the beast unleashed by his venom would thank him.

She was 18 years old now and she'd lived a full life, never suspecting, always citing coincidence. He was becoming bolder with his kills, the connections to his girl becoming more apparent with each scream. They were only noticed by her and she'd written them off as paranoia the past nine years of her life. Until now. These 13 were special, they were sure to get her attention. She was finally ready to start. In less than a year she would be his and everyone from her human life would be dead.

Because all thirteen people had something in common. As did all the deaths before. Whether it was brushing by her in the supermarket or asking for directions on a crowded highway, they had all recently had contact with** Isabella Swan.**

* * *

_**Dark Jasper. I'm completely in love with his character.**_

_**One shot maybe turning into a story. Review please guys.**_


	2. Five

**5**

* * *

Standing atop what he now referred to as his hill, Jasper watched the humans down below him. It had been 3 days since his fire had ravaged the town, and he could still smell the smoke lingering in the air, clinging to the debris on the ground. The thirteen deaths had struck the town hard, he could hear his victims families mourning in the distance. His hyper sensitive ears latched on to the closest house, Number Five.

* * *

Isabella's truck died on the way back from one of her visits to the Cur's down in La Push. He'd been watching her, ensuring her survival. No immortal would harm what was his, he'd violently marked his territory in a way vampires could not ignore. The humans unfortunately were too dimwitted to see that she was his. He'd already killed a number of the fools who'd gotten to close for comfort.

The girl, Number Five was no different. She'd seen Isabella sitting on the side of the road and pulled over to help her. Isabella pulled out a jumper cable, popped her hood and hooked up the two machines. Five was watching her, eyes lingering on places Jasper would no doubt enjoy when she was turned. A spark jumped up from the cables and singed Isabella's arm. Five rushed over at the girl's yelp of pain. Her attraction to Isabella was evident, her voice, body language, and mind attuned to the smaller girl's frame. When she wrapped her arms around Isabella in a clearly posessive manner, Jasper wanted to run down and slaughter the girl himself. Over a century of discipline restrained him from doing so.

Five patched up Isabella's arm and guided the girl back to her car. After fixing the truck, she leaned into the window and gave Isabella her number, stating that if she ever wanted to talk, to give her a call. Jasper was enraged, this human girl had the audacity to not only touch what was his, but to lust after it too. Then Isabella did something that surprised him. Normally such a demure girl, her reaction was entirely unanticipated.

Isabella grabbed the taller girl's face and kissed her full on the mouth.

* * *

Nine days later Five died in blistering agony.

Now, listening to Number Five's mother sobbing, he remembered the fury that enveloped him, and Jasper decided to have a midday snack.

**_Definitely turning this into a story, I'm addicted now, can't stop writing._**


	3. Venture

_**Venture**_

Bella was a very smart girl, much smarter than most people gave her credit for. She saw things others did not, and when they underestimated her she would use it to her advantage. She knew how to get the things she wanted, by any means necessary.

Simply put, Bella was a manipulator. She was always watching, always looking for weakness, for any advantages she could exploit. Anything she could use, she would if it so suited her. Even her father was not exempt from her manipulations. As the chief of police, even in a town as small as Forks, Bella knew his power was an asset. One she could not afford to let go unchecked.

She wasn't always that way, it was a developed habit, one that she'd gained right around the time she noticed all the accidents and disappearances that surrounded her. People that she didn't necessarily know, only handful of interactions, would fall down stairways, or die in car crashes. All ruled as accidents, but the coincidence was too much for her to ignore.

* * *

When Bella was 15, she conducted an experiment with someone she'd seen from time to time at the library, he was not a nice boy, lewd and crass. For a week however, whenever she saw him, she would flirt shamelessly until finally he asked her to a movie. One thing she'd noticed in the previous accidents were central themes - kindness, attraction, altruism

Two days before they were to meet, the boy was hit by a bus.

Isabella had her conclusion.

The deaths she saw were not merely unfortunate accidents, but the product of a grand design.

When Bella was sixteen, she drove up to visit Charlie in Washington. While on the highway a large SUV came barreling into the back of her car. The driver, a large, repugnant, man had refused to give her his information and insisted the accident was her fault. Though the man had taken to shouting obscenities, Bella was perfectly calm. She acquiesced to the man's accusations before writing down her own information and handing it over, all the time with a docile, if somewhat eerie smile on her face.

* * *

When Bella arrived at her father's later that night she turned the TV on to a report concerning a highway pileup on the very road she's been on earlier that day.

It seemed as though an SUV had rammed the median, and the driver had been killed on impact.

_**Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Thanks so much for all the reviews, Enjoy.**_


	4. Quaerere

**Quaerere**

_**Thank you everybody for your responses to my story, it means the world to me. I'm currently looking for a beta for my story so PM me if anyone's interested. Enjoy. **_

* * *

This was it, Jasper was putting his first step into place.

A feeling a pleasure overtook him as he sank his teeth into the girl in front of him, her shrieks subsiding into whimpers and then silence. She was pretty, young and on a date with her boyfriend. He'd enjoyed making her watch as he'd torn him apart. As her body went limp, Jasper noticed the Amethyst choker around her neck, it would make a nice momento. He tore it from her and diposed of the corpses before him.

Pocketing the necklace he took off into the woods and sped up until he stopped in a low clearing. Extending his senses he felt nothing but the barely there emotions of the surrounding wildlife. He walked over to a low hanging branch and sat beneath the trees. His mind was abuzz with thoughts of her and what she would be like when she was his. Vampires were sadistic by nature, and he couldn't wait to see what the change would do to her once she was as cruel as the rest. Somehow he thought it wouldn't suit her, she was so meek and compliant, foolishly selfless even. Her foolishness was what he wanted to change. The few that had been changed by his venom were not weak, they were compassionless, murderous killers, and they were the best in the world. His venom did not make weak vampires.

From his side, something suddenly slammed into him, pushing him into the ground and forming a crater around him, Jasper snarled as he flipped his assailant over and bombarded him with emotion. What usually knocked a vampire on their ass had no effect on the stranger. He snarled and kneed the vampire in the ribs before smashing a palm into his face. The vampire flashed backwards and came at him again, landing two crushing blows to his diaphragm before Jasper had him pinned with his face pressed to the ground.

In an instant his mind processed the situation before stopping on one thing, this vampire had no scent. Driving his knee into the vampires back Jasper leaned down into the man's ear.

"Goddamnit Peter, we both know I've killed for less than the shit you just pulled."

"You're going soft Major," Peter grunted as Jasper increased the pressure in his back.

"And you're going to be in pieces, if you keep fucking with me." Jasper hissed.

"We both know that's not going to happen, so let me up, _gillapolla_"

Jasper gave his arms one more bone wrenching pull before releasing him.

"It's nice to see you too sweetheart, I'm fine thanks for asking." Peter said with a leer.

"Shut the fuck up and report, Peter."

"I've got a friend of ours holding him on the outskirts of Port Angeles, everything is set for tonight," he said. Jasper circled the vampire before stopping in front of him, "and you're sure this friend can handle the situation?" he moved closer until he was almost nose to nose with the man. "I'm positive, Jasper." Peter said softly. Jasper stared at him before putting his hand on the other man's shoulder, "this is what we've been waiting for Pyotr, It's so close I can taste it, and she's the to key to everything." He paused before screwing his face into a scowl.

"But I hate her, I hate her for being so weak." Jasper seemed to struggle with his words before continuing.

"You and I, Pyotr, we are invincible, and she's barely even capable. She's not good enough yet." he spat. Peter leaned foward to rest his forehead on the other mans before holding onto his neck, a display of intimacy that Jasper rarely allowed. "We'll get her Jas, we always do, and I know your secret, Major. Beneath all your plans, you care about this little girl almost as much as you do me. That's why when she's changed the three of us will be unstoppable. Gods, Jasper, We'll be Gods."

Jasper wrenched himself away from the blonde, "_I do not care about her,_" Jasper ground out through gritted teeth "You think I would do this to someone I care about, you think I would stalk them at every turn and make their life hell day, after day?!" His voice grew dangerously low, "You are sorely mistake," he stalked toward him "if you think that this is anything other than me extending my power and acquiring a new fuck buddy."

"Be ready, in 30 minutes." Jasper spat before leaving Peter alone in the woods.

Jasper's agitation at the implication his friend had made fueled his speed as he made his way to Isabella's home. He flashed to the back of the house and slammed the back door open with a bang. He wanted her to know he was there. He ran upstairs to find her standing with a can of pepper spray in her hands, and too fast for her to see, he yanked her hands behind her back and taped them together before yanking a black bag down over her head. She whimpered as he crooned into her ear. "Daddy's not gonna be around to save you from me, _puella_ ." He knocked her unconscious before running out of the house and towards Port Angeles.

* * *

Jasper slammed the boy's head into the concrete once more before crouching down, "you're not going anywhere, _puer, _now stay down before I rip out your spleen and feed it to her." Jasper looked up at his still unconscious captive lashed to the chair in front of them.

"I'll kill you leech, you lay a Goddamn finger on her, and I'll tear you apart myself." the boy growled out.

"Tsk, tsk _mora_. I don't think you're in any position to be making threats" Peter said, stepping out from the shadows. In fact I would say it's the exact opposite." Peter knelt down to grab a fistfull of the boys hair, and pulled his head back. He smiled a wide grin displaying his lethal set of teeth, "Now you see, If I were you, I'd start off by begging me real loud, cuz right now I'm thinking some of my venom would do you real nice." he said, his voice coming to a deadly whisper. Peter pressed his nails to the boys throat hard enough to make him bleed. "Right about here too, and you know what that would feel like, _mora_? Then, only when you were on the edge, and I'm talking gaspin' out your last breath, begging me to end you. I'd suck out my venom, and we can start all over."

The boy visibly shuddered when Peter released him. "Fuck you" he spat out.

Peter chuckled darkly. "Wrong answer, boy" He kicked him in the ribs with vicious accuracy until the boy was reduced to a whimpering mess on the ground. "Enough Peter, we need him to be awake for her." Jasper said, stopping him.

Peter stopped and heaved the boy up onto the chair facing the girl. A groggy moan was heard from her not a moment later.

"Look who's awake," Jasper drawled out, and ripped the bag off her head." He waited for her to gather her surroundings before appearing behind the boy. He smiled a sick smile. "Now I believe this young man's name is Embry." He wrenched his head back and smiled at her once more. "Anything you'd like to say Embry?"

Embry winced before looking at her, "It's gonna be okay, Bells, the pack's gonna come and they're gonna rip these bastards apart." his gasps turned into screams of pain as Jasper started to crush the bones in his arm.

"No one's ever gonna save you again."

Jasper sunk his teeth into the boy's neck, all the while his eyes locked to hers.

* * *

Isabella was silent the entire time, her gaze never wavering from the vampire's, and when Embry screams turned into gargled moans and he finally died, she smiled her sweetest smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jasper."

* * *

_**So what do you guys think? Leave reviews or PM if you're interested in being my Beta.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_


End file.
